Lily in the dark OS
by Olivia.K.A
Summary: Lily et Roméo sont dans la salle d'interrogatoire. Ils sont tout les deux. Il tire. - Version écrite de la fin de l'épisode 24 saison 4 -
1. Chapter 1

COLD CASE 4X24

Lily and the dark

Enfermée dans cette salle d'interrogatoire, je tentais de garder mon sang froid. Lui était assis, armé, et retenait Kim.

- J'ai travailler comme ambulancier. Racontait "Roméo". Alors forcément, je savais comment m'occuper de toi quand tu as été blessée. Tu sais qu'on est liés par le destin.

- Ecoutez, l'interrompais-je. Il faut que je téléphone.

Roméo pointa son arme sur moi.

- Reposez ça.

- Vous voulez sortir d'ici ? Demandais-je. Ils entreront si j'appelle pas. Croyez moi. D'accord ?

Je composais le numéro de Scotty puis portais le téléphone portable à mon oreille. Je ne quittais pas Roméo des yeux.

- Il me faut un hélicoptère sur le toit. Tout de suite. Ordonnais-je quand Scotty décrocha.

- On est devant les salles d'interrogatoire.

- Vous pouvez pas nous voir ici, alors... Inutile de tenter quelques chose. Dis-je pour qu'il comprenne où nous étions exactement.

- En fait, vous êtes en salle d'observation.

- C'est bien ce que j'ai dit. Répondis-je pour qu'il comprenne qu'il avait comprit.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux que je fasse ? Demanda Scotty.

- Hey ! Tu m'entends ? Hey !

Plus tôt, lorsqu'il avait appris le décès de ma mère, il m'avait dit qu'il suffirait que je dise "Hey" et qu'il serait là, pour moi.

- Tu veux que je vienne... Déduit il. Arranges toi pour le placer dos au miroir et baisse toi.

Lentement, je baissais le téléphone. Je le refermais et le rangeais.

- Euh.. Ils sont en chemin.

- Non vous mentez ! Hurla Roméo.

Je me déplaçais vers lui, mais il s'énervait. Il pointait toujours son arme vers moi.

- Peut-être que je devrais tout de suite vous descendre.

- Pourquoi vous vous occupez avec tant de soin de quelqu'un qui vous aime pas ?

Kim pleurait toujours retenue par Roméo.

- Elle m'aime.

- Vous essayez de changer la réalité, de faire d'elle quelqu'un qui vous aime comme vous voulez être aimer mais ça n'arrivera pas !

- Elle m'a envoyer des messages dont vous savez rien. Répondit Roméo.

- Vous voyez, vous ne retenez que les bons souvenirs mais tout n'a pas été si rose, pas vrai ?

Roméo plaça sa main contre la bouche de Kim.

- Elle vous a rejeté. Ajoutais-je. Elle vous a rejeté. Dis-je à nouveau.

- Nan c'est faux.

- Vous lui avez tirer dessus. Pourquoi vous auriez fait ça ?

- Elle... Elle m'appelait son Roméo.

Elle fit signe que non.

- Elle m'avait jurer qu'elle m'aimerait toujours. Mais elle m'a mentit.

Il semblait désormais anxieux.

- Tu dois la laisser partir. Dis-je en m'approchant d'elle.

Je lui prit la main, elle se releva doucement

- Ca ne sera jamais comme tu veux, c'est fini.

Kim sortit de la pièce rapidement.

- C'est fini ! Répétais-je.

- Vous croyez que personne peux m'aimer ? Demanda Roméo, toujours braquant son arme vers moi. Hein, c'est ça ?

Je jetais un regard effrayé vers la vitre de la salle d'interrogatoire.

- Tu veux me plomber ? Tu veux me plomber ? Tire maintenant ! Criais-je.

- Vous allez mourir... Souffla t-il.

- Qu'est ce que tu attends ? Vas y ! Tire moi dessus ! Vas y ! Feu !

Soudain, je fus à terre, la vitre ce brisa, un bruit de tir me vint. Scotty et Will entrèrent. Scotty se dirigea vers Roméo et éloigna son arme. Il ne me vit pas. Will cependant, rangea son arme, et me rejoignit.

- Lily !

Le regard de Scotty en me voyant là, exprimait tout le choc qu'il ressentait.

- Il m'a eut. Soufflais-je.

- Lily...

Scotty appuya sur la blessure.

- Va cherchez les secours. Dit-il à Will.

Will s'executa.

- Appelles une ambulance !

Quelques minutes après, la pièce était envahie. Will était là, Scotty aussi. Des médecins étaient là. La police... On me mit un masque, et je ne me rendais peu à peu plus compte de rien. Le temps n'avait plus de sens, j'avais froid. On me mit sur un brancard, et on sortit de la pièce. Je passais devant le chef, lui aussi était blessé. A l'hôpital, comme me le demandait les médecins je tentais de m'accrocher mais je crois que j'ai échouer. Je ne sais pas.


	2. Chapter 2

Lily in the dark OS suite

Scotty POV

Lily avait été emmenée à l'hôpital, Roméo avait été abattu, Kim avait été libérée. Alors pourquoi sommes nous ici aujourd'hui ? Pourquoi ? Kim avait été sauvée grace au sang froid de Lily, mais sauver Kim signifiait être seule avec Roméo... Avec un homme armé.

Quand elle m'a appeler, elle me l'a dit. Elle a dit " Hey !". Elle avait besoin de mon aide... Alors, j'y suis aller. Derrière la vitre, je visais Roméo. J'étais sur de l'avoir. Sur de sauver la vie de mon amie. Lorsqu'elle criait de tirer ce n'était pas pour Roméo. Elle me parler à moi. Elle me disait de tirer sur ce dingue, de stoper ça, de la sauvée. Alors évidemment, j'ai tirer. Mais ai-je tirer assez vite ? Ce n'est que en entendant Will puis Lily, que je m'en rendis compte. Lily avait été touchée. Il l'avait eu, comme le disait Lily. Elle était au sol, blessée, mourrante. Les secours arrivèrent, ils firent tout ce qu'ils pouvaient pour elle.

Alors quand ils l'emmenèrent à l'hôpital, nous y sommes tous aller, attendant dans la salle d'attente des nouvelles de notre amie. Agoissé, je tentais de comprendre comment cela avait pu arriver dans un couloir, plus loin. L'infirmier était sortit, suivit par d'autres infirmiers. Aucun bruit, juste un silence. Je rejoignis mes collègues, et le médecin arriva.

Aujourd'hui, je regrète ce jour. Le jour de la mort de Lily. Le jour où je n'ai pas su sauvée mon amie. Je n'ai pas été là pour elle. Pas vraiment. Je suis là, seul, sous la pluie. J'attends son pardon. J'attends que la tombe disparaisse et que je me réveille.


End file.
